


Goosebumps

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Violence, Brainwashed Peter Parker, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Possessive Behavior, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and his family occasionally fish from Seamonster!Tony's lake. This time is different however because of Tony deciding that he wants Peter as his mate by any means necessary. Then it only goes downhill from there for everyone else involved.





	1. Phrase 1: Select and Acquire

As long as humans don’t take too many fish too often, Tony allows them to hunt from his lake. Like this family of three that come around at least once every summer. The alpha male is always the most exuberant about the whole ordeal, while his mate and their young one mainly humor him. The young one confuses Tony, especially since when he’s noticeably smaller, his overall demeanor easily matched that of the alpha male’s in its intensity. But nowadays he’s simmered down quite a bit, looking down at the water with distant eyes while his stick with the small hook attached to it bobs calmly in the water. The alpha male and his mate quickly position their own sticks with small hooks attached to them in the water as well, while making simple conversation with each other throughout.

Tony had planned on leaving them alone until they left like he usually did, but something compelled him to keep close by to them today. Which turned out to be this heavy sweet scent, that he found drifting in the air after swiftly poking his head above the water. It made something tighten hungrily in his belly, while his fangs and claws started to sharpen as well. Unable to resist the temptation Tony quickly pokes his head above the water again, in order to take in another deep breath of that delicious scent. And while he’s doing so his eyes fall right back onto the young one who’s still staring blankly off into the water.

Ah, now he understands what’s going on here. The young one must have finally reached maturity recently and is unknowingly giving off pheromones left and right in order to attract a mate. He is quite attractive with a willowy yet strong looking body, wild chestnut hair, and pretty chocolate brown eyes. He can already imagine how beautiful their offspring would be, and it makes him all the more eager to get his mark on the young one as soon as possible. The sooner the young one had his mark, the sooner he would transform into a form similar to Tony’s, which was much better suited to living underwater than his current form was right now. And only then could all the fun that he knows they would have together begun with a bang.

* * *

With his mind now made up on the matter at hand, Tony dives back under the water. He then quickly swims towards the hook, that’s connected to the stick in the young one’s hand by a string. The next thing he does is firmly grip onto the string with one hand before giving it one harsh tug. The wooden vessel the family were sitting in abruptly jerks downward in his direction in response, thanks to the young one crashing hard against the wooden contraption.

Tony gives the string two harsher yanks after that first one, and to his delight, he can see the young one’s hands and most of his arms begin to enter the water. But unexpectedly the image he has of the young one suddenly disappears, and the wooden container begins to slowly move back into its original position. With an enraged growl, Tony suddenly remembers the alpha male and his mate, who are without a doubt the ones responsible for this change of events.

With a huff, Tony decides to completely abandon the string and instead starts to furiously ram himself, at the bottom of the wooden tanker in hopes of turning the whole thing over instead. Thankfully it only takes about four good hits in order for something glorious to happen, which is the young one finally falling into the water near him. And without an ounce of hesitation, Tony ambushes the young one, whose already thrashing limbs only begin to struggle more as his attempt to get above water is put to a halt.

It takes Tony very little time to overpower the young one, and once he has the boy’s head pulled to the side, he eagerly sinks his fangs into the delicious-looking neck before him. It takes even less time, for his venom to start entering the young one’s bloodstream so that the transformation can ultimately begin.


	2. Phase 2: Wait Patiently for Expected Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony introduces himself to Peter and explains some things to him. Then Aunt May enters onto the scene and something shocking happens.

It’s nighttime when Peter finally wakes up. His throat feels incredibly dry and his neck is absolutely aching. He then takes one quick look around his surroundings and finds out that he’s in his bedroom. The familiar sight has him sighing softly in relief before beginning the slow and slightly painful process, of walking out of his room and into the bathroom located in the hallway.

Once he’s in the bathroom the first thing he does is turn on both of the sink faucets, and then begins to frantically scoop up water into his hands before dumping the liquid in his mouth multiple times.

_‘I knew that you would be dehydrated once you regained consciousness, but this is just adorable’_

Peter yelps loudly and jumps backward about a foot in his surprise, before wildly twisting his body around from side to side as he tries to find whoever had said that. “Who said that?! Show yourself!” He cries out in alarm while swiftly reaching over to turn off the sink faucets and in response, a deep amused chuckle vibrates through his head.

_'I could tell you my true name but that would take way too much time, so for now, please call me Tony’_

“Tony,” Peter repeats breathlessly as intense flashes of determined dark eyes and razor-sharp teeth suddenly burst before his eyes. His stomach also starts to tighten up with a ravenous hunger he doesn’t quite understand yet.

_'Young one’ _Tonypurrs back in reply, his voice sounding even more hungry than Peter currently feels at the moment. It sends a shiver down his spine and makes his knees feel unbelievably weak. Before he can collapse on the floor though, he hastily grabs onto the edge of the sink.

“God Tony, what’s happening to me?” He whispers and then hears Tony hum thoughtfully inside his mind.

_'I’ve simply claimed you as mine by biting you. And now your body is transforming itself into a new form, that’s compatible with mine and the environment I live in’ _is the answer_, _Tony eventually gives him after a brief bout of silence, sounding way too proud of himself and the situation at hand. _'Now tell me what is your name young one’ _he continues and Peter can’t find it in himself any reason not to.

“My name is Peter. Peter Parker,” He says and the unexpected delighted sounding growl that Tony lets out in response instantly has his knees buckling down to the floor, despite the strong clutch he still has on the sink.

* * *

“Tony please,” Peter whines and the growling stops only to be replaced with the sound of Tony chuckling once again. When Peter feels up to it, he slowly begins to stand up and push himself away from the sink. Despite what he just did not being all that strenuous in the slightest, Peter can’t help but notice how hard he’s suddenly breathing. As well as how warm his body’s starting to feel. If he hadn’t known any better he would have thought that he’s gradually coming down with a fever. The bite mark on his neck likewise starts to heat up, so much so that when he lightly strokes it with his fingers he has to quickly pull away, due to how much the area is now annoyingly tingling in response.

_‘Ah, it seems that my venom is finally beginning to kick in’_ Tony chooses to chime in at that moment sounding obnoxiously pleased, and before Peter can question him about his statement, the bathroom door unexpectedly bangs open with a surprising amount of force. And as much as it pains him to admit it, a high pitched girlish sounding shriek escapes from his mouth at the noise. His reaction has Tony cooing loudly in his head, but that rapidly gets drowned out by, the overwhelming volume of the sobbing Aunt May is doing as she all but suffocates him in her arms.

Peter wraps his arms around her just as tightly as well and then they, just stay pressed against each other like that for a very long time. It would have been an enjoyable hug if it wasn’t for the fact that he can feel his body getting hotter and hotter by the second. As well as the bite mark’s constant tingling hastily transforming into a horrible throbbing. A fog is quickly clouding over his mind and his ears are starting to ring. “Tony,” he somehow manages to wheeze out in alarm despite all of the pain he’s currently in, just as his legs give out and he collapses in Aunt Mays arms like a puppet with its strings cut off.

_'Peter, just let go and close your eyes for me alright? I promise you that everything will be all over soon’_ he hears Tony say softly to him in response, right before the pain finally gets the better of him and he blacks out.


	3. Phrase 3: Profit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Ben is introduced here and things officially start to take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally hadn't planned to end the story here but I've officially lost complete interest in it, so this is the best I could come up with instead.

The loud harsh roar that suddenly tears through the house, has Ben (who had finally managed to enter into a light restless doze in the bedroom he and May share) rollout of the bed in surprise and onto the floor. The frightening shriek is instantly followed by the sound of May’s equally loud screams and frantic calls of Peter’s name. That’s what ultimately prompts Ben to quickly leap off of the floor, and rush his way towards the bathroom located in the hallway.

However, before he can enter the bathroom May practically tackles him hard to the floor. Thankfully she hastily pulls herself off of him afterward while tugging him up at the same time. Another bone-chilling howl comes from the bathroom at the same time and they both shudder hard in terror in response. “Ben, there’s absolutely no way you can go in there right now, ” May chooses that moment to hiss at him after tightly grabbing onto both sides of his face.

The utter bewilderment that must be on his face has May sighing deeply, before pulling away from him far enough to roll up a sleeve of the shirt she’s wearing. On her right arm is an alarmingly large bite mark, that has thin stripes of blood slowly flowing from it. The horrible sight of the mark has his stomach twisting painfully in disgust, which he tries his best to Ignore as he swiftly tears, a bit of his shirt off to tie around the affected part of May’s arm.

“B-but Peter is-” he starts to say before immediately losing his train of thought due to two things rapidly happening all at once:

1.) The temperature seems to drop to the point where ice, starts to appear on the floor and quickly spreads up the walls as well

2.) A gold scaled hand with long sharp talons abruptly lands on May’s right shoulder and squeezes it roughly, to the point where the claws pierce into her skin and blood starts rushing out of the wounds and down her arm


End file.
